Right And Wrong
by TONY'S VISION
Summary: Set during the campaign trail and operation 'Defiance' Olivia Pope tries her best to resist succumbing to her love for Governor Fitzgerald Grant but when he confesses his love for her, can she maintain her moral code to keep her head clear? Or will she give in to the fire burning between the two of them?
1. Chapter 1

Notes: This opening chapter will be fairly short compared to the rest of the story but it sets up the timeline for the story. This takes place 2 years before season one.

Chapter One

The Tipping Point

Love is a lot like suffocating. When you have air, you can breath, easily, naturally, you don't really think about the fact that you're breathing air and you don't think about the fact that if you suddenly didn't have that air you might suffocate. Before you realize that you're in love, the person has become your air. The thought of being without them makes you feel like you are going to suffocate and suddenly you can't breathe.

And that's how Olivia Pope realized that she was in love. Somewhere along the campaign trail she had fallen in love with Governor Fitzgerald Grant. She let his smooth words and his cool demeanor win her over. Something in his eyes reflected the same burning passion that she felt about her pursuits. Every day she spends in his presence the closer she gets to him and the more guilty she feels Though, to be fair, she was doing a good job of keeping him at bay. No matter how much she wanted him, she knew that she couldn't have him because of his marriage and the fact that he was running to become the most powerful man in the country.

Then it happens, the most challenging moment of her campaign career happened. After celebrating a successful polling event, the group had a little too much to drink. She refrained from drinking, not because she didn't like to drink, but because but because she was working and didn't want to drink while she was working. So, she said her goodbyes to Cyrus and Mellie. She would have said goodbye to the Governor but he was busy talking to some of the volunteers so she gave him a small wave and headed out of the venue.

Somehow, she missed the sounds of someone running behind her, but when she entered the elevator and turned around, he was standing right there in front of her. His eyes were glassy and his jaw was set in a steely determination. She tried to set her face in determination. He always looked at her like this, with nothing but pure lust and desire in his eyes. And it tore her up inside. Olivia tried to step back and turn away from him but he grabbed her by her arm with one hand and cupped her chin with the other.

"Liv…." He tried to make her look at him.

"Fitz, don't you know I can't…..we can't." She fought to turn away.

What happened next should have ended things right then and there, and yet, it didn't. Fitz closed the distance and attacked her neck with his mouth, hungry and drunk. The elevator doors opened and she heard Mellie's voice cry out in shock.

"Fitz, get OFF of her!" She rushed into the elevator to pull Fitz off but he unhanded Olivia and turned away, hands up in peace. He said nothing as he stumbled stuff.

Olivia tried to fix herself and maintain some semblance of dignity. Her face burned with guilt. She hadn't kissed Fitz, but she wanted to. And now Mellie was going to fire her for having an affair with her husband despite the fact that she was doing everything in power not to touch Fitz.

"I am so sorry, he's not normally like this. Please forgive him, forgive me. It won't happen again Olivia," Mellie gently placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt reassure her. Olivia forced a smile and shook her head.

"No, it's fine. He's drunk I understand. I just need a few days, away,"

Mellie nodded and reassured her the best that she could. "I understand, just text me if you need anything okay?" Olivia gave her a small smile and left the building to go home and rest.

Olivia could not sleep that night. After a full bottle of wine, and a long hot bath, she settled into her sheets for the night and tried to blot the memory of Fitz's lips pressed against her neck out of her memory. But they were as burned onto her brain as they were on her skin. She had envisioned the feel of his lips for months now and now that she knew what it felt like. She shuddered in her bed, the alcohol not loosening her nerves at all. She was tightly wound and she couldn't relax. So she stayed awake all night envisioning what it would be like if Fitz did more than kiss her neck.

And within a few hours she started to wonder if this giant moral code was actually worth it. Fitz was giving her every sign that he wanted her. He even told her that he wanted her on more than one occasion but she refused to give in to his desires. She was working for him. Maybe if sh wasn't a part of his campaign she could see herself with him. But she would not allow him to cloud her judgement. She would keep herself together and make sure that she did her job as prescribed and helped him win the election. No matter what she had to do…


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, I'm surprised some people have already read my story! Thank you to those of you who have read it so far and left reviews. Also, I am looking for a beta-reader! I love story telling but grammar is not my strong suit. So contact me if you are interested in beta-reading my chapters before I publish them._

 **Chapter 2  
Realization **

Fitz felt like he had been hit by a train when he woke up in the hotel room the next day. He was still wearing the clothes from the night before and he reeked of alcohol. His head was pounding and he didn't have to look at the clock to know that he didn't get enough sleep. Judging by the state of the sheets, Mellie did not bother joining him last night and he wasn't surprised. She didn't even want to touch him when he went drinking. Which is why he often felt so alone when he drank.

He got up and padded into the kitchen of the suite. He could hear Mellie taking a shower so he poured himself a glass of water and found some Tylenol in Mellie's hoped that it would help alleviate some of what he was feeling. After drinking what water he could stomach he dug through his bag for a change of clothes.

As he pulled out a fresh white t-shirt to wear under his shirt, he stopped. His hand started to shake he heard the soft whimpers of protest that Olivia made last night in the elevator when he had so selfishly tried to kiss her. Fitz ground his teeth as his face turned red, playing it over in his head.

...

The night had gone so smoothly, everyone was having a good time. The polls were shifting to their favor, and for the first time during the campaign Fitz really felt like he had a chance to win this thing. He saw himself on inauguration day, ushering in a new era for the greatest country on the planet. In his excitement he had allowed himself a little too much too drink. No one really seemed to notice since everyone was a little tipsy at this point. But something was eating at him throughout the entire night.

Olivia. She wasn't talking to him. At all. Even in conversation she talked at him, but not to him. His sweet little Liv was ignoring him. And he could not for the life of him figure out why. She instead spent most of the night in the corner with Cyrus, which wasn't unnatural, the two of them seemed to be good friends, but Mellie was with them and they all seemed in unusually high spirits. He tried not to be jealous but he couldn't help it. Olivia should have been talking to him. He should be the one making her laugh tonight. Not Cyrus, Cyrus has more than enough time to make her laugh. And Mellie, she was as fake as a barbie doll, he wasn't surprised to see her laughing.

So he spent the night mingling with the others. The volunteers were more than happy to laugh and joke with him. Some of them were actually worth talking to. But the entire night he kept his eyes on her, trying to get her to notice him and it didn't work. So when he noticed that she left without saying anything to him, he chased after her. Determined to say goodnight at the very least.

By the time that they caught up with each other they were in an elevator. She was looking at him defiantly, it was clear that she didn't want to talk to him that night. And yet, something about the look on her face made her look all the more beautiful to him. He grabbed her and tried to find her mouth with his but she turned and tried to push him off which was fine, he would start at her neck and warm her up. He just wanted to finally taste that beautiful smooth skin of hers. Her scent was more intoxicating than the liquor he had to drink and the feel of her hands on his chest made his trousers start to feel uncomfortably tight.

But in a flash his stupor was shattered. Mellie's voice of all people interrupted him. Brought him back down to Earth.

...

He groaned as he set his fresh pair of clothes on the bed. He fucked up. Big time. He and Olivia agreed that they wouldn't dare pass that line. They knew that the moment they kissed both of their lives would change as they knew it. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep next to his wife at night without wishing it was someone else instead.

Last night, he almost passed that line. He almost ruined everything they had been struggling to keep under control. Fitz sat on the edge of the bed, head in his hands and tried to calm down. He was on edge. Olivia wouldn't want to talk to him now. She would probably hate him right? Damn her, so perfect and innocent. She managed to exude both power and purity without even trying and she was the only one between to the of them who apparently had any semblance of self control.

"We need to talk," it was Mellie's voice who made him look up from his defeated position.

She stood in the doorway wearing a purple suit. He hated that color. But she loved it. Wore it all the time despite knowing how much he couldn't stand it.

"I don't want to talk about it," he stood up and grabbed his clothes.

"Fitz, you imposed yourself on the one person who may actually help us win this election!" Her voice was low but her tone was like a razor blade.

"I didn't impose on her," he argued.

"Oh yeah, then what would you call cornering a young woman in an elevator Fitz? A friendly encounter? She was trying to fight you off of her! She could have called the authorities!" Her voice rose slightly, as it often did when they fought. He would try and keep his tone as even as he could while she worked her way up to maximum volume.

"You're being dramatic, Mel." He rubbed his forehead with his free hand.

Obviously he couldn't tell his wife that he had wanted to kiss Olivia Pope for a few months now and that he was pretty sure she wanted the same. That would take this fight to an entirely new level. He would have to play stupid or just change the subject to get out of this alive.

"DRAMATIC? Fitzgerald Grant, dramatic would be telling you that I am going to divorce you and leave you after what I witnessed last night. Dramatic would be me telling Olivia that she should put her safety first and leave our campaign so she doesn't have to relive what happened! I am being gracious here by not doing any of these things." She stopped and took a deep breath.

Fitz signed and tried to remain level headed right now. Did she think he was stupid? Or even worse, did she think that he was a predator of some sort?

"Mel, I made a mistake."

"Fitz, you made more than a mistake. You are going to apologize to that young woman and you are going to make sure she does not leave our campaign because you can't keep it in your pants while you're drunk," she moved to the small vanity to put in her earrings.

"And you had better hope that she decides to stay on-board, you and I both know that she is a valuable asset to us so you need to treat her such. And for the love of god, don't you ever let me catch you doing something like that again." There was a very clear warning in her tone.

He didn't even bother replying, there was no point. When Mellie told him what to do fighting her went nowhere. At the end of it she always got what she wanted and he had to foot the bill. This was neither the place nor the time to talk about the reasons why that happened. If he tried to they would spend the next hour and a half playing the blame game on their failing marriage.

So he gathered up his clothes and sauntered into the bathroom. Maybe a hot shower would clear his head. He needed to be alone for a little while. To get away from everyone. Sadly the most he could afford was half and hour in the mornings. Which wasn't horrible. Somehow, Fitz did some of his best thinking in the shower.

And lord knows he needed to do some thinking about his relationship with Olivia Pope.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the love everyone. I am still looking for a Beta-Reader. Also, I am taking suggestions with this story. I know how I want this to go, but it is going to be a slow burning journey. That being said, any suggestions that I implement will be credited in the notes._

 **Chapter 3  
The Talk**

A week had passed since the elevator incident and Olivia had been doing her best to stay busy while she stayed off the campaign trail. She was at home for a little while and tried to spend some time taking her mind off of Fitz and off of politics. When it was finally time for her to get back into it, she told herself she wasn't going to hold it against him and she would try to keep her head clear.

Unfortunately her week started off with a meeting about something she didn't want to acknowledge. 'Operation Defiance'. She was going to help ensure that Fitz made the presidency no matter what the cost, and Hollis Doyle brought the solution, they would fix the election. Rig the entire thing so that he would win no matter what happened in the polls. A year ago if someone told her that she was going to have to put her hand into cheating the election she would have laughed at them and walked away. She couldn't have fathomed a situation in which she would want to cheat the American people out of their true president. But she had invested too much into this campaign. The polls were too close. If they lost the election it would be by a hair and the American people would probably say it was rigged anyway right? Fitz was a red blooded American with good old fashioned American values, men like him won elections. They had to keep the status quo.

And yet, there was an ever growing pile of guilt growing in Olivia's stomach as she campaigned with Fitz. She felt dirty inside and out. So she stopped talking to him unless she had to talk to him because at the end of the day, she couldn't bring herself to even look at him. Fitz wouldn't want the election handed to him like this, so they couldn't tell him. They had to pretend to hang onto the edge of their seats as much as everyone else around them so that they didn't show their hand. This was easy for Cyrus, it was even easier for Mellie, but for Olivia she was lying to a man that she loved and she learned from a young age sometimes doing the right thing means hurting the person that you love.

Cyrus, Mellie, Hollis, Verna, and Olivia all converged in the little run down bar that they decided to meet at. This meeting was more of a formality than anything. Their closing conference before they sold their souls to the devil. The election was a week away and they had to confirm that everything was a go and that no one was going to bail out. Cyrus was reserved but didn't seem terribly stressed out about it. On the contrary he was on edge, almost doubtful. Hollis practically looked bored with the whole thing, then again, he often looked this way. He sometimes looked as though he was too good for the room and everything else around him didn't much matter.

Olivia wasn't sure she was happy with the choice that she made on that fateful night, that Hollis Doyle brought them his "solution" for ensuring that Fitz would win the election. He could rig the system, ensure that they took the electoral votes where they needed them and none of the American people would be the wiser. After all, it didn't matter what the people wanted right? Even if Fitz won the popular vote he could lose this thing all because of an outdated system that had questionable inner workings to begin with. Then all of their hard work would have been in vain. Everything they did, everything she did, to make sure he took the lead on this election wouldn't matter anymore.

So when Hollis asked who was in, she agreed. Olivia knew that she was getting in bed with the devil. She knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep at night or live with herself after all of this. But that didn't matter. What mattered was that she helped president Fitzgerald Grant become President of the United States. Only then would her job be done. Only then could she say that the past few months had been something other than a waste of her time and energy. Only then would she feel like she could actually contribute something to Fitz's life, a man she so desperately wanted to be a part of her life.

"It's done," it was Hollis who spoke first, after they had all been served their drinks and he had received his basket of deep fried onion rings.

Cyrus let out a breath of air that Olivia didn't even realize he had been holding.

"Then our jobs are done," Verna said.

"In a matter of speaking," Hollis replied as he bit into an onion ring.

"So you're sure? We have nothing to worry about? There's no chance of this falling through?" It was Mellie who voiced this concern.

Hollis nodded. "I assure you, there's absolutely nothing to worry about here. I've had my best guy look into it. I can guarantee ya'll that this is going to workout, just wait and see."

Mellie nodded and took a deep drink from her Long Island.

Cyrus cleared his throat and spoke, "Ladies and gentlemen, it is the dawn of a new era."

Olivia did her best to avoid the Governor the next day. They were on the move again, they had a few campaign stops to make, the first of which was an overnight bus ride to Georgia and then they were going to fly out to Ohio to hit up a few suburbs and major cities. She was largely successful in her attempts at avoiding him until night fall.

Olivia had dozed off when she felt someone slide into the seat next to her. She didn't have to open her eyes to know who it was. Whenever Fitz was this close she could feel his presence. Maybe it was his scent subconsciously alerting her that it was him, or maybe she could just tell by the aura he emitted. And how his aura gravitated toward hers.

Olivia bit back a smile and slowly let her eyelids flutter open. Fitz was staring intently at her, his body leaning toward hers.

"Hello Governor," she greeted. Her voice was low so she didn't wake anyone around them. Or alert anyone who might be listening.

"Liv, I am sorry for what I did in that elevator," his face reflected the same sincerity that he held in his voice.

She shook her head. "No, it's fine, it's okay." She didn't want him to feel bad about that. She knew it was bound to happen eventually, that one of them was going to crack. She just wanted to reset and pretend that it never happened.

"No, it's not. Liv, I wouldn't have done that if...if I could just." He stopped and closed his eyes. She could tell that he was thinking deeply about his next statement.

"I was a fool, a selfish fool. I married a woman I didn't even love. I settled instead of waiting for you to come along. Instead of waiting for the love of my life."

Olivia's breath caught in her throat. Fitz didn't love her, he couldn't love her, she wasn't his to love. He didn't even know her outside of this campaign.

"You don't know what you're saying," she whispered.

He shook his head.

"No, I do. Trust me I do." He slid his hand between them, palm up, hoping that she would take the hint.

Olivia took a deep breath and slowly slipped her hand into his. Their fingers interlocked and he leaned in closer to her so that he was whispering in her ear.

"Olivia Pope, as god as my witness, I love you. And I will do everything in my power to ensure that you are by my side during my presidency."

She felt a pang of guilt. He was so certain, so confident that he was going to win the presidency, he had no idea what his supporters just did for him. He had no idea that they all got in bed with the devil and that at some point, they were going to have to pay up, just to make sure that he would be the man he hoped to be.

"No, governor. Mellie is going to be by your side. I'm just someone helping you get there." She pulled her hand out of his and folded them on her lap.

His eyes looked hurt but she knew even he knew that what he was saying was impossible.

"Even if you're not by side, you'll be in the White House with me. I promise, Liv."

She gave him a small smile. Fitzgerald Grant was a stubborn man to say the least. He would have her by his side, be it as his mistress or as his wife.

"Even if I worked with you in the White House, is that really what's best? I love campaigning for you but I hate being around you, because you know, what you do to me." She kept her voice low despite her rising frustration.

"Olivia, you'll come around. You'll see things from my point of view. I would rather spend every minute I can with you in purgatory than spend a day without you in a cold hell with no one but my wife to support me." He sighed.

"And one day if I'm lucky you'll realize you want me as much as I want you, and you'll finally let me show you." He gently touched her cheek with his fingers.  
She shuddered as he cupped her face, pulling it toward his own. He rested his forehead on hers and breathed deeply, taking the air in her lungs with him.

"Governor," she protested softly.

"Please, stop calling me that." He told her.

"Fitz." She replied. He smiled.

"Liv," she shuddered. "Kiss me."

His lips now hovered dangerously close to hers. She tried to exercise as much self control as possible and pull away but his hand moved to the back of her neck and held her firmly in place.

"We shouldn't, you know we shouldn't," she protested.

"Liv, I don't care anymore. Please. The rules were made for normal people, and neither of us are really normal." He punctuated his statement by stopping any protest she may have had with his mouth. She immediately gave in, and kissed him back, it felt like she was melting into him. She didn't realize how much she needed him until this very moment.

Olivia thanked her lucky stars that she chose to sit in the back of the bus away from everyone else. Everyone wanted to sit close to the president, she just wanted to sleep peacefully. At least three rows before them were empty, making it impossible for anyone to look back and see them in the dark.

When they finally broke for air, Olivia put her hands on his chest to create space between the two of them. Both of them were breathing like someone just saved them from drowning. And she felt delirious right now. But they had to stop before someone got up and spotted them.

"Not here," she told him.

He nodded.

"Your hotel room, the next time we check in." He kissed her on the cheek and got up to return to his seat.

She sank back into her seat and tried to compose herself. Her body was on fire and she could hardly think with this heady arousal she was feeling. How could she deny such a request now that she tasted the very thing she knew she had been missing this whole time?


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks again for the support so far!_

 **Chapter 4  
The Good Wife**

Fitz was over the moon. He had finally kissed Olivia Pope, the most intriguing woman he had ever met. Up until this point she had refused his advances. Holding strong to a moral code that he didn't think applied to his situation. He hadn't slept with his wife in nearly eight years, and the last time they slept together he could barely get it up and he didn't finish. Naturally he and Mellie weren't horribly excited to repeat the experience, so they kept their hands to themselves. Fitz usually wasn't a very sex driven man. If he needed to, he could take matters into his own hands if he preferred, but even those necessities were few and far between.

But Olivia, oh she made him relieve himself for the first time in nearly a month the day that they met. Something about her big brown eyes and adorable blunt bangs sparked a fire inside of him. He knew he wasn't going to last if she stayed on the campaign trail, and she had a smart tongue! He tried his best to avoid her but he couldn't help but gravitate toward her. Their banter came naturally and he couldn't stop himself from giving her a hard time. Because she gave _him_ a hard time.

Eventually he stopped trying to mask his feelings toward her. He wanted her, wanted to make her his. And he got what he wanted. So Fitz set about the business of wooing Olivia, and she did not make it easy. At first he tried being subtle, flirting, compliments, the usual. She was receptive but still held him at a distance so he tried being straightforward and he told her on numerous occasions the many ways in which he would like to sleep with her. That just led to him being chastised like a child.

"You're a married man," she told him. "If we so much as kiss you know that it'll change everything about this campaign and we can't have that if you want to become the President of the United States."

She was right. It would change things. But in his mind it would only change things for the better. He was tired of living this loveless, sexless, lonely life. She wouldn't understand how hopeless his marriage was. Mellie was his business partner, not his wife. She stopped loving him 13 years ago after the birth of their first child. She would never love him in that way again. He didn't know what happened or why she felt this way, but he did know that he didn't want to keep pretending that he could make his marriage work.

Mellie probably wouldn't care if he kept a mistress. But Olivia was too rigid, too bent to following the rules. And that's how Fitz found himself spending his mornings in the shower, the water as hot as he could manage and his hand wrapped tightly around his own cock, thrusting pathetically as he tried to imagine it was Olivia's perfect body he was thrusting into rather than his own rough hands. But no matter how perfectly he envisioned her body he always felt dirty afterward. Like he was doing something he should be ashamed of.

And he felt ashamed every time he saw her a few hours later. It was hard to look her in the eye sometimes. Especially after his more, lewd, fantasies about her. But now, now she knew exactly how he felt. Now he was counting down the hours to the end of the day. He was going to have sex with Olivia Pope tonight and he was going to make sure he had her coming back for more each and every time.

He saw her sitting at the little continental breakfast, she was dressed to the nines. Fitz brushed her with his shoulder as he walked by her, intentionally letting her know that he noticed her. She didn't look at him, probably embarrassed about last night. But that didn't matter. Tonight she would have nothing to be embarrassed about. Nothing to hide from him.

…

Mellie was grilling him with faux press questions on the entire way the little Ohio town they were going to. He was trying his best to tune her out as he went over his manuscript. He already had all the answers in front of him. Why was Mellie grilling him? After too many failed attempts she stopped and set her notebook aside.

"Fitz, why are you ignoring me?" She asked.

Fitz sighed and turned to face her. "You are asking me questions that Olivia has already outlined the answer to, Mel," he told her.

She let out a huff of air. "Why is it that the only opinion you seem to care about these days is hers?" There was accusation in her tone.

"Because she's our campaign manager Mel," he couldn't believe she was acting jealous at a time like this. He was about to become the president of the United States and she was jealous of his campaign manager? Sure, Olivia was gorgeous and she was brilliant, and yes, he wanted to fuck her brains out, but Mel didn't know that. So why now?

"You watch her Fitz," she answered "You want her, I can see it. You don't pay attention to anyone else like this."

Fitz sighed. "You're reading too much into something that isn't there Mel."

She snorted. "Fitz, I know you. Just do me a favor and don't bother coming to bed after you fuck her. It's in bad taste."

Fitz stared at his wife. Was he really that obvious? "Mel," he began, but she held out a hand to stop him.

"I'm not stopping you Fitzgerald. We haven't slept together in ages. If you want to go have sex with younger women, I don't care. But you're about to become the President of the United States, don't do anything stupid. And for the love of god, stop making googly eyes at her in public." She got up and walked away to sit next to someone else while he processed what she told him.

….

Fitz followed Mellie into their hotel suite. The rally had gone well. Blue collar towns loved him and he had rallied the crowd into a stand ovation. He was feeling great about the election and he knew he had Ohio under his thumb. Mellie hadn't said anything to him after their conversation on the bus and that was fine. He didn't want to discuss Olivia with her. He didn't need to. Whether he had her approval or not he wasn't going to back down. He was going to win the Presidency and Olivia's heart, those were the only two certainties he held in his heart right now.

Fitz entered the bedroom and opened his luggage. He took off his day clothes and put aside a pair of sweatpants and a navy tshirt before hopping in the shower. The water was cold so he could relax before going to Liv's room. He didn't want this to end too quickly. He wanted to enjoy this night, not climax within thirty seconds.

Mellie entered the bathroom in the middle of his shower. She was wearing a silk bathrobe and she headed over to the sink to remove her makeup. "Going to see your mistress tonight?" Her tone was conversational.

"Give it a rest, Mel," he replied as he turned off the water. Hen stepped out the shower and Mellie turned to face him.

"No, be honest with me Fitz. It's been so long since I've been under you...The least you can do for me is let me fantasize about you fucking your pretty little campaign manager." Fitz let out a snort.

"You need help,"he told her.

"I need you to get off your high horse Fitz and admit that I am right. I know that you want her," her voice rose several octaves.

"Okay! Fine! I'm about to go cheat on you with Olivia. Happy! I'm about to make her call my name as I bend her over a hotel bed and screw her pretty little brains out! I'm going to pretend that I met her fifteen years ago instead of you. Is that what you want to hear Mel?" He wrapped a towel around his waist and sat on the edge of the tub.

"I don't care who you sleep with Fitz, just don't come back to bed tonight. And for the love of god, shower her filth off of you before we head out tomorrow," her tone was as cold as the look on her face.

"What did you hope to achieve tonight Mel?" His tone was softer.

"Me? Nothing, I knew you wouldn't be able to just accept the fact that I'm not a sexual being anymore," she smiled softly. "This probably won't be the first time you cheated."

He stood up and dried his hair. "Actually Mellie, it will be. I've spent EIGHT long years unable to touch you. Eight years unable to feel the inside of a woman. And we both know our marriage is dead. So pray tell why you of all people want me to feel bad about sleeping with someone who actually excites me and makes me burn for the first time in a long time?"

She stood up to face him. "Because we are MARRIED." She replied.

Fitz shook his head in defiance. "That's not a good enough reason and you know it. You are still married to me for the money and now, the power."

She tilted her head. "That's why I don't care if you go fuck that girl Fitz. I just hope no one gets optics on it. Because if they do, it makes you look bad AND it makes me look bad. I'm not telling you to stay away from her, I'm telling you to be less obvious about this." With that she left the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.


End file.
